Footloose
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Kendall's a free spirit who loves to dance.But dancing is illegal.What Happens when he meets James Diamond who has the power to give him the right to dance again? Cargan/Kett/Kames
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Kinda Based Off Of A Line I Heard While Watching The New Version Of Footloose 3 Kames shall Win This One(:Just Kinda Weird lol But Its A Kames Just Some Kett In The Beginning There(:**

Kevin and Kendall laughed as they raced down the steps of the racetrack. They were there to see Kendall's 23 year old boyfriend win again. Kendall was absolutely head over heels for Jett. He really was, and even though Kevin disapproved he didn't say anything to their parents. Kevin watched as his younger brother walked fancy like over to the gate and laughed when he saw a guy take a picture of Kendall's ass. But Kendall paid no mind to him as he watched car number 15 race around the track. Kevin quickly ran down to catch up with him.

Kendall ran up to the gates that constricted the people from the cars . He screamed happily when he saw his boyfriend win. Kevin laughed and cheered along with him . They saw Jett stop his car and get out. The crowd went wild for him. Jett spotted Kendall instantly and smirked at him.

"Woo Hoo! Good Job Baby!" Kendall shouted in his southern accent. Jett nodded and pointed at the open gate next to him and nodded his head.

"You grab that there flag darlin' and get your sexy self out here" Jett shouted back. Kendall nodded and raced to grab the flag.

"Kendall!" Kevin panicked trying to get his brother to come back. But Kendall already had the flag and was on the track . Kendall sauntered over to Jett and smiled at him. Kevin screamed for Kendall to come back, but Kendall ignored him.

"Kendall get back here!" Kevin shouted."Your gonna get yourself killed out there!" Kevin tried to reason with him. But still Kendall ignored him and kissed his boyfriend full on the lips. Some of the workers on the field yelled at Jett and told him to get Kendall out of here. But Jett just flipped him off and slid into his car . Kendall smiled and got in as well sitting on the window and held on to the top part so that he wouldn't fall . He held the flag up high and cheered loudly for his boyfriend.

Jett shook his head smirking as he started to drive his victory lap. Kendall shouted happily as his boyfriend drove him around. He could feel the wind going passed his face and it just made him feel amazing . Then, the car stopped and Kendall hopped out smiling at Jett. Then he looked up and didn't see Kevin.

"Shit" he muttered and ran out the gate. His eyes scanned for Kevin until he finally found him walking over to his car in the parking lot.

"Kevin!" He shouted. The older boy stopped but didn't turn to look at Kendall. "Where are ya goin'?" Kendall asked. Kevin finally turned to look at Kendall and shook his head,crossing his arms at him.

"You know those stories of those kids who die everyday because of doing stupid stuff like that?" Kevin questioned. Kendall groaned and shook his head.

"This speech again?" Kendall said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, I don't want to be that brother that sits and watches it happen!I don't know whats gotten into you over the last four years. You've changed."Kevin said then he took a pause "Ever since Kenneth" He said and turned on his heels to leave. Kendall sighed at the name of his older brother being said.

"So I guess I'm gonna have to find my own way home? Since your just gonna leave me" Kendall asked. Kevin nodded and stopped at his car. He opened the door and stared blankly at Kendall.

"Leave you? I could never leave you. You already left me" Kevin said getting into his car and driving away. Kendall watched him drive away and crossed his arms walking back into the track to find his boyfriend.

* * *

Jett was busy pushing his car back into his large truck. When it was fully in he turned to see Kendall and smirked at him.

"Hey baby" Jett said sending him a smirk. Kendall giggled and sauntered over to his boyfriend . Jett lifted him up and sat him on the head of his car. Kendall giggled again and wrapped his arms around Jetts neck . Jett winked at him and grabbed Kendall's small like hips and pulled him close.

"Did ya see me win darlin'.?" Jett asked he raised both eyebrows at Kendall. Said boy nodded and he received a kiss in return. The kiss soon became heated as Jett pushed Kendall down on the hood of his car. Jetts hands were everywhere. Kendall moaned and kissed Jett hungrily. Jett kissed back with just as much force and smirked moving his hands up Kendall's shirt. Kendall allowed it and slipped his tongue into the older brunettes took this as an okay to go further,so he tried to slip his hands into Kendall's pants grabbing at his ass. Kendall pulled away at this.

"Whoa Whoa. Yellow Flag, Yellow flag" Kendall said still lying on his back; trying to catch his breath he sat up slowly.

"Baby Why we gotta go so fast" He asked still panting a little. Jett shook his head and wiped his forehead.

"I've been real patient with ya and I'm ready now. This little preachers son act was cute at first. But its not now . And I Can't keep ya around if your just a child darlin'." Jett said simply, he leaned against the side of his car staring at Kendall waiting for an answer . Kendall pouted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a child" Kendall said crossing his arms . Jett raised an eyebrow and walked over to Kendall kissing his lips lightly then pulled away.

"Prove it" He said . Kendall sighed . He looked down and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Shut the door" Kendall said simply. Jett stepped back a little surprised.

"Shut the door" Kendall repeated and continued unbuttoning his clothing. Jett smirked and walked over to shut the door to his truck. Tonight he was gonna get lucky.

Kendall Would Do Anything To Stay With Jett. Even Lose His Virginity To Him.

* * *

On the other side of town a bus was just pulling up. On it was a boy who would change things in the town of Bloomberg. That boy was James Diamond . He got off the bus and looked around . The place was small but it would have to do . He wiped off the dirt on the front of his shoe, and watched the dirt fly off into the wind . He didn't know why but he felt that this place was going to be his new beginning.

James walked a few more miles before walking up to the familiar little house in front of him. It was red with a few scraps on the side. It was his new home. And he already felt welcome. He felt even more welcome when his two little cousins Anna and Mickey came running to him.

"Jamies here! Jamies Here!" He heard Mickey shout. He dropped his bags and opened his arms for them to jump into to. He fell back a little but caught his balance as he held his two baby cousins.

"Ugh it's like attack of the cousins" James shouted playfully. The two girls giggled and hugged him tight. Just then his aunt and uncle came out to greet him also. He smiled at them and placed Mickey and Anna on the ground. he hugged his aunt before moving to hug his uncle.

"Hey Aunt Sarah,Uncle Drew" he said happily. His uncle laughed and shook his head.

"You used to call me Unckey all the time . You to old for that, Now?" He asked. James laughed and nodded his head.

"17 now Uncle" He said reaching down to grab his bags. His Uncle Drew nodded and shook his head again, smiling.

"Where does the time go?" He asked. James shrugged. His cousins and aunt started to walk back to the house and he copied them and started walking.

"You need some help with those bags boy?" His Uncle asked. James shook his head and smiled.

"No Thanks I got it." James said . They laughed together and started to walk back into the house. James smiled and looked at the house again, then turned and looked at his surroundings . The country didn't seem like the place for a city boy, but James was already feeling at home.

* * *

Kendall sat in church next to his brother Kevin. He was still mad at Kendall for doing something so reckless. Kendall tried and tried to apologize, but it just made Kevin even more mad . Kendall sighed and moved to sit next to his friend Carlos. Kendall and Carlos had been best friends since forever. So of course Kendall would drag the poor boy to church with him.

Carlos wasn't paying any attention to Kendall though. no Carlos had his eyes on the new boy that was a few rows next to them . The boy looked at him and then smiled at Kendall. Carlos couldn't help but giggle quietly and wave at him. James nodded and waved back, then stared back at Kendall before moving his eyes forward again.

Carlos looked at Kendall and nudged him slightly. Kendall glanced at him and mouthed 'what' . Carlos just giggled again and nodded his head towards James again. Said boy was staring at them again and smiled at Kendall. Kendall looked at Carlos rolled his eyes making a"Hmph" sound and watched his father preach about god again. He wasn't in the mood to flirt with the new kid . Even if he was really cute . And he obviously thought Kendall was kinda cute if he was staring at him like that.

Kendall and Carlos stood once his father was done preaching and walked outside along with some other people . Kendall was busy talking to Carlos and a few other people when he heard his name. He turned and saw his dad and mother waving him over. He skipped over to them, playing the role of the innocent preachers son.

"Yes daddy?" Kendall asked smiling at his father. His dad smiled back and pointed toward James who was standing next to him.

"I want you to meet James Diamond. He just moved here and he's gonna be attendin' your school tomorrow mornin'." His father replied motioning towards the boy next to him. Kendall nodded and eyed the boy up and down.

"Hiya" Kendall said shyly. James nodded at him.

"Hey" He said smiling. Kendall directed his attention back to his dad.

"Daddy, Carlos and I are gonna be working on our science project and I figured it would be a lot easier if I just stayed the night . Is that alright?" Kendall asked sweetly. His dad gave him a look and shook his head.

"All night? Do you really think its gonna take that long?" he asked. Kendall nodded and turned to Carlos.

"Carlos" He said a little loud, making the boy turn on his heels, smile on his face. "Don't you think it's gonna take us the whole night?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow at the boy. Carlos caught on quickly and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah at least the whole night" he said trying not to stutter. Kendall smiled and turned back to his father, pleased with his best friends answer. His dad scratched the back of his neck and then nodded slowly.

"I guess that would be okay."His dad replied unsure. Kendall ignored it and kissed his dad on the cheek then his mom.

"Thanks Daddy see you guys later!" He said waving bye to James. He linked arms with Carlos and they walked away getting into Carlos's car.

Kendall's father shrugged and turned his attention back to James.

"Well that was Kendall. And I'm Reverend Knight by the way."Kendall's dad said extending his hand. James nodded and shook it, watching as Kendall and Carlos drove away in Carlos's car . All he could think about was getting with Kendall.

**A/N Eh Dont Know Where This Actually Came From lol Was Gonna Be A One Shot But..idk Should I Continue..? It Should Only Be Like 5 vahpters..maybe less maybe 6 but no more than 6(: Reviews..?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall and Kevin sat awkwardly in Kevin's car. Neither of them speaking. Kendall was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a plaid black and gray shirt. On his feet were his favorite pair of cowboy boots. They came up to his knees and were a gray color. On his head he wore his black beanie and a pair of sunglasses . He looked over at his brother Kevin who was putting things into his book bag. Kendall rolled his eyes at him.

"When are you going to forgive me?" Kendall asked. He heard nothing but the chatter of voices around him. None of them were Kevin's though."Come on Kev, I said I was sorry" Kendall pleaded with him. He hated when his brother was mad at him, mostly because Kevin was all Kendall really had. He heard Kevin give a low groan then look up at him.

"It's Monday, everyone gets a second chance" Kevin said opening his car door and getting out. Kendall squealed with joy and got out also.

"You love me!" Kendall said victoriously. Kevin laughed and walked along with him.

"I know I do." Kevin said with a roll of his eyes."I'll see you after school" Kevin said walking away. Kendall nodded and walked to the open doors of the school. He stopped when he saw his best friend Carlos running over to him.

"Hey bud" Carlos said gleefully. Kendall laughed as they both linked arms and began to walk . Carlos turn around and smiled when he saw the boy from church. He stopped and eyed him for a minute. Kendall saw this and turned to look to.

"Oh He's so cute" Carlos said biting his bottom lip as he watched the boy get out of his car . Kendall rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"You think everyone's cute" Kendall said teasing him. Carlos smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah but he's cute" Carlos said with a slur of his words. He smiled even bigger when he saw the boy wearing nice clothes to school."Aw and lookie here he even dressed up for his first day of school" Carlos said looking up at Kendall and giving him the puppy dog eyes. Kendall smirked and turned to walk away pulling Carlos along with him.

"And he's gone get made fun of to now come on" Kendall said. Carlos shook off his friends hand and smiled.

"Well I Think its nice. And im gonna tell him that" With that being said Carlos made a swift turn and smiled at the boy."Thats a cute tie and don't you dare let no one tell you different" The guy smiled at him.  
"Hey thanks, I'm James."

"Carlos"

"And your Ken-doll right?" James asked, making Kendall stop dead in his tracks . Kendall turned and stared at the boy before shaking his head. Kendall removed the glasses from his eyes and stared at the boy again.

"Its Kendall." He said. James nodded.

"Kendall."He sighed and put the glasses back on.

"Very good" Kendall turned again and walked into the school leaving a smiling Carlos behind. Carlos gave James another wave and ran after Kendall.

* * *

James was lost. He had walked around the school maybe a hundred times and still couldn't find his first period class . He had stopped to look over his schedule again when he was suddenly ran into . He stumbled back a little, trying to process what had happened. He looked over to see a boy not that much smaller than him standing next to him . The boy had on a camouflage shirt with baggy shorts to match. He had on black cowboy boots and a beige cowboy hat.

"Why don't you watch where ya goin' next time?" The kid said in a country accent. James taken back by that.

"Maybe if you weren't wearing so much camouflage I could actually see you then" James replied, grabbing his book bag and slinging it around his shoulder. The kid shook his head and stared blankly at James.

"You sound funny"James laughed at that.

"You should hear yourself from my end"James replied. The kid nodded and extended his hand to James.

"Logan"He said. James looked at his hand before grabbing it and giving it a small shake.

"James." Logan nodded and snatched away James' schedule.

"Class 2J huh? Thats down this way." Logan said walking in a different direction. James dumbly followed him as they made small talk down the hall.

* * *

James and Logan had become pretty good friends in the little time they had known each other. They were on their way to lunch at the moment. James nodded and smiled pretending to know what Logan was talking. That was one of the things James had learned about the smaller boy. He was basically an over talkative genius . James made his way through the lunch line with the genius right behind him.

"You know its just simple trigonometry. If you don't understand then go back to kindergarten. You know?"Logan questioned him placing an apple on his tray. "Toss me a milk."James nodded.

"Do they even teach that in kindergarten?" James asked, placing a chocolate milk on Logans tray . He grabbed a salad and walked away to pay his lunch. Logan wasn't far behind with a Sloppy Joe and some silverware.

"I don't know but they should." Logan replied with a shrug. James laughed and payed for his lunch waiting for Logan.

"You're a strange dude."James said as he watched Logan pay for his lunch, then he was next to James and gave him a slight nudge.

"Deal with it bro." They both laughed and walked around looking for a table. James was new so of course he didn't have a place to sit . Then he saw Logan smile and nod his head towards a table.

"Let's sit with this kid" Logan said pointing towards a small Latino who was sitting by himself reading a book quietly . James looked at Logan questionably.

"You sure he wont mind?"Logan shook his head and started walking towards the kid.

"Trust me he wont very well mind." James nodded and followed after the small country boy . Logan sat his tray down next to the Latino and gave him a smile.

"Hiya" Logan said sitting down . James watched him from a few feet over, waiting for the other boy to react.

"Hey you." The shorter boy said and leaned up to give Logan a small peck on the lips. James shook his head smiling and sat down across from them both. Then he smirked when he saw the boys face.

"Hey, I know you. Carlos right?" James asked. The boy looked up from the book in his hands and smiled at him.

"Thats right, I met yall this mornin'. How'd ya first day goin' so far?" Carlos asked. James smirked and looked at Logan.

"Well as you can see, I made a new friend." Logan nodded and pulled Carlos closer to him, eating a french fry off of his boyfriends tray. Carlos frowned and swatted his hand away.

"Get your grabby fingers off my tray." Carlos warned. Logan raised his hands in defense giving Carlos a kiss in the cheek, making the boy blush. James rolled his eyes and looked around for the blonde he saw with Carlos early that day. Carlos noticed that and smiled.

"Lookin' for Kendall arnt you?" James turned to Carlos blushing slightly and nodded.

"Well, he doesn't have this lunch period. But if you really want to see 'em again. Meet us at the Steak shop around five. Me and Logan can show ya some fun with that boy. Not sexually of course but still fun."Carlos explained. James nodded and ate his lunch, getting to know his new friends. And awaiting five o'clock to turn around. So he could see the precious blonde he couldn't get out of his head.

* * *

**A/N So this is what happened. I had this whole story written and stuff. Eight Chapters Long And Everything. But my laptop crashed D: So I have to rewrite everything. Which is going to be hard considering I don't remember the movie exactly by I'm going to finish this one dont worry. Hope this was worth the wait :) Reviews?**

**-ForNowUnamed.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates with this story. I'm trying to get used to the fact that people actually like this story. So I keep re-writing everything. So, my bad guys. I hope you guys like this chapter. And faster updates from now on.**

James had gotten dressed nice that afternoon. He had worn simple clothes like Carlos had instructed him to do. He was kind of nervous to see Kendall again, and yet anxious at the same time. Logan and Carlos had picked him up at around 5pm like they said and then they were on their way to who knows where. James had sat in the backseat and listened to Carlos go on and on about what to do and what not to do.

"Babe, will you calm down?" Logan asked looking over at Carlos, who gave him a hit on his shoulder.

"Don't ya tell me what to do darlin'?" Carlos said back and then turned in his seat to James.

"You're gonna love it. I can a'ready tell." James smiled at him and looked out the window.

"Where are we going anyways?"James asked scooting up in his seat to look at the two boys up front.

"Outlaws." Logan replied, trying to keep his eyes on the road. Carlos only shook his head and kept texting whoever he was texting.

"It's not really called outlaws. It's Logan's Uncles place. It's a cool little restaurant where us teens go to dance in secret." Carlos said with a grin.

"Secret? Who dances in secret?'' James asked, raising one of his eyebrows. Logan looked at him from the mirror.

"That's right, you're new. You don't know do ya?" Logan asked. James shook his head, waiting for an explanation.

"Well like five years ago," Carlos started, putting his phone away in his pocket, "There were these four kids who were at a dance party. Well, on their way back there was a car accident and they all died. The town went like crazy and blamed it on dancing. So it's now against the law to dance." Carlos said looking out the window. James rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"You've gotta be pulling my leg." Logan shook his head.

"Only way we can dance if it's a school dance that they hold at the church."Logan replied."We haven't really gotten caught. But if you do get caught you get a ticket. Three tickets equal court."

"Do you have any tickets?" James asked. Logan gave a small shrug.

"Not really."Carlos rolled his eyes and turned to James.

"He has two tickets. One more and he's off the football team." Carlos said pointing a finger at Logan.

Logan laughed a little and bit his boyfriend's finger slightly, making the smaller boy laugh. Carlos pulled his finger away and shook his head.

"Yeah, well Carlos has two tickets too. One more and he's off the cheerleading team." Logan said giving his boyfriend a look. Carlos crossed his arms and gave a small pout.

"The cheerleading team?" James asked with a chuckle.

"Have to cheer for my man somehow" Carlos replied giving Logan a wet kiss on the cheek.

The trio continued down the road to Outlaws, laughing about the weirdest things and becoming the best of friends.

* * *

Kendall was leaned up against Jett's car. Jett had his arm around him and they were watching everyone dance in the middle. Kendall was about to suggest they just leave when his eyes caught something interesting. He had just spotted Logan, Carlos, and the new kid walking into the restaurant next to them. Kendall bit his lip and turned to Jett with a smile.

"Hey babe I need some money." Kendall said sweetly, he looked down at his boots and twirled his fingers nervously. Whenever he asked Jett for money his boyfriend say no. But sometimes on occasion he would agree and give Kendall at least a , was one of those occasions.

Jett gave a groan and dug into his back pocket handing Kendall thirty dollars. Kendall looked up at him with wide eyes and Jett just shrugged.

"You know I love ya. Now gone and get yourself something to eat baby." Jett said looking back to the people dancing. Kendall smiled and gave Jett a small kiss on the cheek before running off to the restaurant where the cute boy and his friends had just went.

* * *

Carlos and Logan had sat in a booth not too far from the door, with James not to fat behind. Logan sat down and pulled Carlos into his lap almost immediately. James laughed and sat across from them. They laughed for a few minutes before Carlos got up and out of Logan's lap, running over to the door. Logan looked at his lap confused before looking after Carlos then smirked and turned to James.

"Looks like your lover boy is here." Logan said laughing. James looked at him and then looked up to see Kendall. He took a deep breath and tried to look away. But his eyes kept going back to Carlos and Kendall who were talking by the door. Logan snickered and threw and a straw at him. James blinked when it hit him and glared at the boy.

"Fuck off Logan." James looked up again and wiped his hands on his pants. "Keep cool here he comes." James whispered, sitting up. Logan rolled his eyes and looked at the menu.

Carlos re-appeared and sat back down in Logan's lap. Kendall stood at the front of the table staring down at James.

"Hey Logan." Kendall said, eyes never leaving James. "And your James…right?" He asked.

James head snapped up and he quickly nodded. He wiped his hands on his pants again trying to stop them from sweating so badly at the blonde boys presence.

"And your Kindle..right?" Kendall laughed and stuck out his hand for James to shake.

"Its Kendall" He replied. James nodded.

"Right Right, Kendall. Sorry" James said smiled and looked outside the window.

"Well, I gotta go guys. My foods done and Jett's waiting outside." Kendall said turning to leave.

"Jett?" James accidentally said out quickly covered his mouth and cursed his self in his turned around and nodded.

"Yeah Jett, he's my boyfriend." Kendall said smiling a little, before turning back around and leaving the pair and James.

James mentally smacked himself in the face.

"So stupid." He said. Carlos covered his mouth to hide the giggle that threatened to come out. He stood up out of Logans lap and turned to the two taller teens.

"I hear music. Let's go dance babe." Carlos said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him up and out the doors. James laughed and jogged after the two boys. He was surprised when he saw that the parking lot to Outlaws was a lot bigger than it was when they had gotten there. He spotted the couple not too far away from them. James laughed and watched as Carlos tried to pull Logan out to dance.

"I don't dance baby." Logan said firmly. Carlos pouted his lips.

"Come on please, for me?" He heard Carlos shook his head smiling and pointed to the middle of the parking lot.

"You gone ahead baby" Logan said. Carlos smirked and took the cowboy hat off of Logans head and pressed his back against Logans chest. He rocked his hips against him and laughed. Carlos pulled away and stood in front of Logan, just swaying his lips back and forth making Logan bite his bottom lip. Carlos rolled his eyes and ran over to James to pull him out to dance. James laughed and went with him, dancing against him. He looked at Logan to make sure it was okay. Logan just laughed and nodded his head, already knowing that James would never hit on Carlos like that.

* * *

Kendall watched James dance and then looked up to Jett. Jett was to busy watching some chick dance like a whore next to them. She was grinding against a pole and her eyes were set on Jett, which made Kendall angry. Kendall stalked over to Jett and crashed their lips together.

Jett was surprised at first but didn't object to it, as he pulled the blondes lips apart with his tongue and dove in.

Kendall pulled away and smirked at Jett.

"If you want to see dancing, I'll show you dancing" He whispered to him. Kendall pulled away and stood in front of Jett swaying his lips slowly. Jett smirked at him and cheered him on.

Kendall saw James dancing with Carlos and got an idea. He skipped over to him and gave Carlos a look. Carlos laughed and went back over to Logan. James turned to look at Kendall with a raised eyebrow. Kendall shrugged and moved closer to James.

"Let me see your moves city boy" Kendall said to him. James smirked wide and grabbed Kendall's hips and pulled him close. Kendall smiled at him and ground his hips into James. They danced like that for awhile until something caught James eye. He kept seeing Kendall look over at some dude. James looked over at the dude and frowned. His eyes were glaring at James, and then James understood. This guy must have been Jett. James shook his head and pushed Kendall away.

Kendall looked at him confused. James shook his head and pointed near Jett.

"You can put on a show for him, but not with me. Find another guy." James said, walking away, leaving Kendall in the middle of the parking lot where everyone was dancing.

"KENDALL KNIGHT PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT OF THE RESTAURANT. YOUR DADDY IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP." The announcer said loudly. Snickering was heard all around him. He turned to Jett who shook his head and gave a shrug. Kendall groaned and walked over to where his father was standing.

"What are you doing here dad?"

"Your mother didn't think you had any money, so I brought you some."Kendall crossed his arms and looked around awkwardly at the kids who were starting to flee the scene.

"In the car Kendall. Now." Kendall rolled his eyes and started walking towards his father's car. Tonight was going to be a long night. He could already tell.

**A/N So there you go :D Longer chapter this time! Just for you guys! I hope you guys liked it. And if it's bad, it's because I just wrote it up in like an hour. Scrapped it together like seriously. But I Hope you guys liked it anyways.(: Reviews are welcomed and nice and appreciated!(:**

**-ForNowUnamed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:I have no excuse for not updating besides writers block. So I'm just writing where I think this story should be going. :D I hope you guys are still reading! And I'm so sorry for not updating! And I know this chapter might not really make up for the time lost. But I'll be updating every Tuesday now. I swear by it! And if I don't message me and yell at me personally!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own big time rush, nor footloose /:**

Once back at his house, Kendall opened his car door and ran inside. He saw his brother Kevin sitting on the stairs and he glared at him.

"Did you tell dad where I was going to be?" He questioned, crossing his arms. Kevin stood up awkwardly and nodded his head.

"Someone has to worry about you."

"I'm seventeen! I can worry for myself!" He shouted. His mother walked in smiling from the kitchen. She frowned when she saw her youngest son looking so upset.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked moving over to him to caress his cheek. Kendall pushed her hand off and looked over to the front door where his father was now standing.

"Why don't you ask him?" He shouted and started to go upstairs, ignoring his mothers calls for him.

"We're not done talking about this! And you are to never see that Diamond boy again!" He heard his father shout, making him stop in his steps. He grabbed the railing on the wall and swiftly turned to look at his dad.

"So now I can't have friends?" He questioned. He could hear the attitude coming out of his voice, but he didn't care at the time. He couldn't hang out with James? He wasn't hanging out with James anyways. The only reason he was dancing with him was to make Jett jealous, which was working perfectly fine before his dad showed up and embarrassed him in front of everyone that was there. Plus, James didn't want to hang out with him anyways. Especially since James had caught on to what he was doing.

"You can have fiends, just not him."

"John, what did you do?" Kendall heard his mother ask. His dad looked over at Kendall and Kevin who were still standing on the steps. Kevin stood awkwardly at the bottom of the steps while Kendall stood in the middle. He could see his son fuming but he didn't care. He was caught dancing.

"Your son, your innocent son, was just caught dancing." He said simply.

Kendall's mother gasped and looked up to Kendall with eyes that were begging to say that was a lie. She wanted Kendall to say it wasn't true. But Kendall looked away from her and turned his attention to his shoes, which were all of a sudden very interesting.

"Kendall, is that true?" She asked slowly, praying that the answer was no.

"Mom, I'm sorry. But I love to dance. And you should see me! I'm really go-"

"That is not the point young man!" His mother interrupted. Kendall sucked in a breath and looked up at her. "Dancing is illegal. Your brother died from dancing! Did you forget that?"

Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"How could I forget? He's my brother! He loved dancing too mom!"

"And look where it got him" His father replied crossing his arms.

"I'M NOT HIM! My name Is Kendall Knight. And that's who I will always be. What happened to him was an accident. He wouldn't have wanted this! And I'm a great dancer! You can't stop me from dancing forever. Just remember that." Kendall shouted and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. Kevin stood and ran after him, but stopped midway and looked to his parents.

"He's right you know. It's not fair." He said quietly before following Kendall up the stairs.

Their parents looked at each other confused on what to do. But both knew something had to be done.

* * *

James frowned when he walked into the door of his home. Carlos and Logan had driven him home hours ago, but he sat outside on the steps to think for awhile. He thought about Kendall, his new friends, and most of all that stupid law. It wasn't fair; they should be able to dance. Just because four kids died means that everyone else wasn't allowed to dance too? He walked past the living room and saw his little cousins passed out sleep on the floor. He smiled and pulled a blanket over the two of them before he made his way to his own room.

Once in his room he turned on the lamp that was sitting on his bedside table and looked down. He clasped his hands together and sighed. He would have to change things about this town. He just knew he would have to.

"Hey kiddo," James looked up to his uncle standing in his doorway. He stood up quickly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, sorry im kinda late getting back home."James quickly apologized. But his uncle just gave a wave of his hand.

"Aint no matter, now come on in the garage here, I got something to show ya." James nodded and followed after his uncle who was already walking away. He stopped in front of the garage door and watched as his uncle pressed some keys in the side to unlock it. The screen started to lift and they both ducked under to get inside.

"What's in here that you have to show me exactly?" James asked looking around at all the old junk that was just lying around. It was dark so he couldn't see much.

"This right here boy." His uncle said before turning on the lights to show an old blue pick-up truck sitting right in the middle.

"What's this?"He asked suspiciously.

"It's your new ride to and from school. I drove you last time but, I can't drive you anymore. So if you can fix it all up, it's yours." His uncle said giving him a pat on the back.

James walked around the car, looking at it carefully. It didn't look like it needed too much work. Maybe a new engine, fix some of the wires on the inside that were sticking out. Oh, and he would definitely need to repaint it. Blue really wasn't his color. If he was gonna ride around in this thing, maybe a nice green or a reddish color. Orange maybe? He didn't know, but he would definitely work on this later. He nodded and stood next to his uncle as the both stared at the car.

"Thanks, this should work fine."

* * *

"But Logie! I really wanna dance next weekend!" Carlos cried, trying to make his boyfriend agree with him. But Logan just wasn't having it.

"I'm sorry little darlin' but it's not safe to dance in town anymore. They have like every place wired." Logan said giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. They were sitting on the hood of Logan's car on the top of a make out mountain. No one had come up there since the 50's, so Logan took his boyfriend up there so they could talk. And maybe make out a little, but hey it was make out mountain so of course.

"Maybe, we can go outside of the town and dance then.." Carlos said slowly. He sat up from Logans arms and looked at the boy underneath him and smiled. Logan gave him a confused look.

"What on earth are you talkin bout?" He asked bring his boyfriend back into his arms.

"Well, I know this really cool place, it's only about twelve miles from here and they've got the coolest dance club! Baby can we go please?" Carlos begged looking up at the boy above him. Logan laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.

"I don't know…I don't like dancing, and I don't want you dancing with some strangers. So that mig-"

"Kendall and James can go too! Maybe I can dance with them and then you can come and we can kiss a little maybe, and I'll get you to dance."

Logan thought about it for a minute. That actually didn't sound like that bad of an idea. He did trust James, even though he only knew the boy for three days. And Kendall was Carlos' best friend. So who would be better for him to dance with?

"Alright, tomorrow you ask Kendall and I'll ask James. If Kendall isn't in trouble then I'll pick the two of them up you can spend the night at my house and we can all go dancing. Even though I wont dance baby." Logan said and he instantly regretted it when he saw the knowing smile on his boyfriends face.

Carlos lunged him self on top of Logan and kissed the boy hard on the lips. He pulled away and smiled.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you !"

**A/N I hope this was to make this chapter a little better im gonna tell you guys that yes, There will be some Kames action next chapter! Sorry for the wait you guys! So reviews please? C:**

**-ForNowUnamed**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello c: Happy Tuesday people! Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys love it c: And thank you to all my lovely reviewers and thank you for all the favs and follows and really does just make my day. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Big Time Rush D:**

"Hey my little dancer you" Kendall smiled when he saw Carlos sit down next to him in English class. He was having a bad day ever since the fight he had got into with his parents. He hadn't talked to them since, and there was just this awkward silence between his house. So seeing his happy-go-lucky friend, kind of made Kendalls' day a little but better.

"Hey my little latin lover." Kendalls ever so smart reply was. Carlos giggled and opened up his bookbag.

"So, I have some great news for a certain someone." Carlos said, he couldn't help but smile. He knew his blonde friend would be happy to hear his new. Kendall was always happy whenever he was dancing. And judging by the look on his best friends face, he could use a smile right about now.

"And what's that?"

Carlos looked behind him to see their teacher was busy talking to some other students before class started. He smirked and leaned in over to Kendalls desk.

"We are going dancing this weekend." The look on Kendalls face was a huge surprise for the smaller boy. Usually when he even said the word 'dancing' Kendall was already bouncing with joy. He'd want to know all the details, who was going, where, and when. But no, Kendall was just sitting there with a look of disgust on his face at the word.

"I can't go." Kendall said crossing his arms over his chest and turning his attention to the board in front of him.

Carlos stomped his foot quietly so he didn't draw to much attention to themselves.

"Because I'm grounded. I got in a HUGE fight with my parents about dancing and now I'm grounded for a whole two months."

Carlos frowned; he didn't JUST want to go dancing. What he really wanted to do was set his best friend up with James. The two were cute together. Even if they didn't know it yet. But, Carlos knew of course he knew. How couldn't he know? Carlos thought it was obvious. James hadn't been here two weeks and they were already drooling over each other. Whenever James walked by, Kendall would tease him a little and lick his lips. Or whenever James saw Kendall he would try to casually flex his arm to show off his muscles. Carlos thought it was adorable. And he wanted nothing more than to set the two up. So Kendall was going dancing whether he wanted to or not.

"You could always just...sneak out." Carlos said sitting back in his seat to pay attention to the teacher who was now talking about who knows what. He thought he had maybe caught Kendalls attention when the blonde raised an eyebrow at him. And he knew when the taller boy had passed him a note.

'_Pick me up at 8 tonite'_

* * *

James was on his way home. He would be driving, but he still hadn't fixed up his new car he had to walk home. Well, technically he had to walk to the car shop so he could pick up a couple of parts. The only problem, was that he had no clue where he was going.

"Left, or…right…or do I."

"Hey buddy!" He turned to see his friend Logan walking up to him. They gave a quick grip of the hand and a small hug.

"Sup bro,"

"Not much, you uh look like yall could use a ride home."

"Uh yeah, but I'm actually going to the car shop…if you guys have one. Need some parts for my new car." Logan nodded and looked around.

"Well it's your lucky day, because my dad owns the car shop. Just uh let me find little Carlitos and we'll drop you off there. By the wa-"

"Logie!" Logan turned to see none other than Carlos running over to him with his book bag swinging everywhere. Logan couldn't help but smile at the smaller boy running over to them. Carlos always dressed as cute as possible. Today, he was wearing a cute purple button up shirt with black shorts. And he had on white tennis shoes. Which was weird for Carlos, considering he mostly wore things that resembled the cowboy era.

"Hey babe" Logan smiled at him when Carlos reached where the two were standing.

"Hey guys, ready to go Logie?"

"Yeah, but I gotta take James somewhere too." He said pointing over to their pretty friend who was just standing there. James waved and Carlos smiled and waved back.

"Have you talked to him about….you know?" James looked at Carlos questioningly.

"Talked to me about what…?" He asked slowly. Carlos nodded, understanding that Logan had yet to ask their friend if he wanted to go.

"Well, we're go-" Carlos was cut off when Logan put his hand over his boyfriends mouth.

"Anywyas, you wanna go dancing with us this weekend? We're going to this place out of town and yo- EW!" He stopped talking and moved his hand away from Carlos. He looked at his boyfriend with disgust." Babes, don't lick my hand that's so gross."

Carlos stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms.

James laughed and shook his head at the two.

"No thanks you guys. I really have to get started on my car and-"

"KENDALLS GOING!" Carlos shouted all of a sudden shouted, and that was all James needed to hear before he was slowly agreeing to go.

* * *

James was in the garage of his house. He had to get his car ready by Friday. In his mind, James figured if he wanted to impress Kendall, he would impress him by having his own car. The car he had was nice, so maybe Kendall would actually look at him if he could maybe actually drive it.

Now if only he could fix this stupid bent over in the front of the car and tried to rehook the wires. They were scattered everywhere, and James couldn't help but wonder how old this car really was.

_Blue wire to grren wire, red wire to purple wire,yellow to orange and pink to the other green, and…._

He sat up in the driver's seat and attempted to turn the car on. He smirked when he heard the engine start and the radio turned on loud and clear.

"You fixed! You fixed it!" James turned around to see his little cousins smiling and clapping. He smiled and turned the radio up.

"_You're listening to 106.2 DJ Carly M! I'm sure all of you who are listening will be excited to her the news! What news?! THE NEWS! That's right; a new dance TV show has just opened up! We call it Dream Team! Can you dance? Wanna audition?! Mextra City eight o clock next Friday night! Don't forget! Now here's a new one from our favorite little man, we've got Jason Aldean with Big Green Tractor! Go on and take a listen!"_

James smiled at the announcement. He knew an even better way to impress Kendall now.

* * *

"You cant be serious!" Kendall rolled his eyes and turned to look at his brother Kevin. He had just informed him the he was sneaking out to go meet up with Carlos, Logan, and James. James was the main reason he really wanted to go. He wasn't going to admit to anyone, but he had some what of a crush on the boy. At first when he saw him at church he wasn't that impressed, but when he started seeing him at school and certain places he started to have feelings for the beautiful face he longed to see. But, the only reason that Kevin was upset was because he was going dancing.

"I am! And keep your voice down! Do you want to wake mom and dad up?" Kendall whispered angrily.

"No, but you JUST got in trouble. Do you really want to get into more? You can't go dancing. I'm not gonna let you." Kevin said, standing in front of the window that Kendall was going to sneak out of.

Kendall was about to reply when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He gave Kevin a look before he slid his hand in his pocket and pulled it out. A text from Carlos.

'_Get outside.'_

"I'm sorry Kevin…but you're going to have to trust me. They can't stop me forever and you know that…"

Kevin bit his lip. Every time Kendall mad that move where he told him how he wanted to grow up or how had to start doing his own thing, he always cracked. Just like he was about to do now.

"Be home at one am….no later you hear me? I'll cover you till then." Kendall smirked and hugged his brother quickly before he climbed out the window and ran quickly over to the car that contained Carlos and Logan in the front. His smile grew when he saw a familiar face sitting up front.

"Ready to go?" James questioned. Kendall smirked and nodded, he was about to climb in when a truck pulled up next to them. He recognized the truck. Of course he did, it was Jett's. Kendall looked back at three who were waiting on him and then turned to look at Jett. Said boy rolled down his window and threw a smile over at Kendall.

"Where you going baby?" Jett asked as he turned his head to look at the people in the other car. He frowned when he saw who was sitting in the back. The guy that wanted to steal his boyfriend from him. Jett could tell he wanted Kendall, just by the way the boy danced with him. He noticed all the lingering stares he would give his little blonde. And Jett didn't like that.

"We're just going somewhere to dance…"Kendall replied quietly, he wouldn't say it out loud, but he was terrified of Jett. Most of the time when it was just him and Jett, he was the sweetest guy in the world. But when they were around other people, Jett got defensive and possessive. Especially when he was angry.

"No you're not. Get in the car." Kendall's eyes widened and he looked back at his friends before shaking his head. "No, I said I'm going somewhere with my friends." And with that being said he got into Logans car and shut the door. Everyone looked at him surprised by his small outburst.

"Whatever. But you're gonna get it tomorrow. You hear me?" Jett didn't wait for an answer as he drove off.

Logan and Carlos turned to look at Kendall, as if waiting for direction on what to do. Kendall looked at them irritated and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are we going or what?"

James nodded and turned to look at their driver.

"Let's hit the dance floor my friends" Carlos laughed and shook his head.

Logan smirked and nodded as he drove off in the opposite direction of Jett.

James was paying attention to Kendall. As the blonde boy looked at the window sadly. He didn't want to see him sad; he thought Kendall was too nice and way too cute to be sad.

"You okay?" James asked. Kendall peered over at him and nodded a little.

"I'm fine, he's a lot nicer than he seems…really." Kendall said trying to convince him. James nodded and looked out the window for a second. Then he turned back to look over at Kendall. He leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I bet you I can be a lot nicer than he is." That line took Kendall by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll tell you more at the club. Just know, by the end of this school year you will be mine." James said and leaned back in his seat with a smirk sitting on his face.

**A/N I made it to 2,000 words :D I feel awesome about that. So I hope you guys liked this chapter. They go dancing next chapter :D And I missed flirtatious James in my stories…so we're going to be seeing some more of him. Reviews? C:**

**-ForNowUnamed**


End file.
